Vampire
Vampires, blood-draining demons who kill to live and live to kill; Zombies, plague-infected ghouls with an instatiable hunger for human flesh. Vampire History Almost every culture in history has had legends about vampires or vampire-like creatures, from the blood-drinking demons of Sumerian mythology, to the Chupacabra of modern Latin American folklore. The most famous vampires, however, originate from Eastern European folklore. It was believed that especially evil people, or those who had been cursed in some way, would return from the grave as vampires, preying on the living. Only certain methods were believed to be able to destroy a vampire, the most common being thrusting a wooden stake through the heart, and beheading the corpse. Ever since the novel Dracula by Bram Stoker came out in 1897 (based in part on the real-life exploits of Vlad the Impaler), the world has been entranced by vampires in fiction. Vampires first made the leap on to film in 1922 with the release of Nosferatu, and such films as Dracula, The Lost Boys, and Underworld ensure they are here to stay. Weapons Simulated Battle 3 Vampires 189 Zombies The battle begins at night inside an abandoned warehouse, where 189 zombies are searching for a food source. Somewhere inside the warehouse, 3 vampires rise from their resting coffins ready to feast. The lead vampire communicates to his subordinates in hisses and growls, ordering them to split up. In a hallway, the male subordinate vampire rakes his claws on a wall. He uses his heightened senses to sniff out his prey and dashes down a corridor, jumping up a railed stairway until he comes to a wooden door. He puts his ear up next to the door listening for any commotion. He is soon greeted by a zombie which smashes through the door. As the zombies begin to pour through the doorway, the vampire puts his claws to work, slashing and swiping 2 zombies who come through the door. He soon is overwhelmed and runs back to the corridor where the rest of the zombies have begun to come through the other exits, blocking all paths of escape. He goes to work again, using his claws to take down every zombie before being completely engulfed by the zombie horde. The zombies grab and begin to hold down the fatigued vampire as he calls for help. The female vampire and the lead vampire answer the male's cries, but are too late to help their brother, and look on in horror as the zombies hold him down and disembowel him. 2 Vampires 111 Zombies The lead vampire hisses to the female and they take off down a hallway with a door. As the lead opens the door, they are greeted by another horde of zombies. He bites the first zombie in the doorway in the top of the skull and shuts the door, holding it down along with the female vampire. The both of them take off down the way they came as the horde smashes through the door and shambles on through. The vampire duo soon arrives back to where the first horde came in and both begin to take out zombies at a fast pace. Eventually, the female vampire is attacked from behind as a zombie bites through her neck, breaking her jugular vein. The vampiress throws the offending zombie at the wall and stomps another one dead before dying of blood loss herself. 1 Vampire 50 Zombies The lead vampire continues to fight off the rest of the horde as fatigue begins to set in. As he slows down, he is swarmed from all sides by zombies that try to hold him down. The vampire throws them all off and rakes another across the face before it can get any closer. Out of breath, the lead vampire attempts to leave through an exit door, but retreats back inside as he sees the dawn breaking in front of him. Alone and outmanned, the vampire makes his last stand, clawing and kicking every zombie before throwing the last one against the wall, leaving a great blood stain. The vampire looks around at his fallen quarry and raises his hand, roaring in victory. He soon notices, however, that the flesh on his hand is rapidly necrotizing. The vampire gasps and roars in horror as the rest of his flesh begins to rot and his eyes turn white, completing the zombification process. To Be Continued Trivia *Along with the Zombies, the Vampires will be the first completely fictional warriors appearing on the show. *It's important to note that the program focus on the sanguinarian (blood sucker) type vampire, cases of vampirism in the real world have been reported, dating back to 17th century. In that case, a Hungarian Countess named Erzebet Bathory had girls killed, and many counts points her motive was for their blood to stay looking young. In psychic (energy) vampires , however, tends to go for spiritual energy, or auras, of their targets rather than blood. Due to a lack of reports linking medical needs, unlike a sanguinarian vampire, which illnesses like tuberculosis and the plague, many have question psychic vampires. *It is worth noting that vampires in most forms of media were capable of using human weapons, such as firearms. The vampires in the show were not allowed weapons. *In this battle, the vampire was deemed the victor. However, there is still question if the vampire is immune to the zombie virus. In a short clip at the very end of the episode, it showed the vampire slowly transforming into a zombie, suggesting that perhaps the vampire, being effected by the virus, would actually allow the zombie to win instead. The show ended with a card saying "To be continued." *The computer notes that the vampire runs at 100 feet per second (68 mph or 110 km/h), making it the fastest foot soldier. This is a contrast to the zombie, which is measured at 2 feet per second (1.4 mph, or 2.2 km/h) according to the computer, the slowest warrior. *When it came to the teeth, instead of the traditional two nice parallel fangs, a mouth full of sharp meat-tearing teeth was used. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warrior Category:Season 3 Category:Victorious Warriors